


Demontale

by Muntague



Series: Hell, the Home for Demons. [1]
Category: Demontale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a ton of different POVs are gonna be used, and there is going to be a ton of shipping, asgore is the king of hell, asriel is a shitty soulless child who is pure evil, chara and flowey want to ruin everything as always, demontale is my own au, frisk is a demon hunter but is very merciful, hell is kinda like the underground but just has demons instead of monsters, i originally had this on my DA but i am moving it here, most monsters are demons, only a few are suffering humans, this is gonna be a long series tbh, this is my first au ever, toriel is a fallen angel, updates might be slow because of school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muntague/pseuds/Muntague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a small human child just starting their training as a demon hunter. Unfortunately for them, things change when they somehow end up in Hell itself and have to find their way through Hell to the king to save Heaven,  Earth, and Hell from total armageddon and the death of everything thanks to a demon and a soulless creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated this was originally posted to my DA and I did edit some stuff. I know the beginning sucks, but I mean come on, writing the tutorial is boring in all honesty. I promise chapter two is longer and better and will be posted ASAP. I hope you enjoy this work and please, if you have suggestions or constructive criticism and advice please let me know, I'd love to hear it!

'Where am I..... What.... What happened? This... How did I get here...?'  
*You look around, trying to assess your surroundings as you grip tightly on your ENCHANTED STICK. Something tells you a DEMON is stalking you in the shadows.... Watching... Waiting... Your name is FRISK. You are a DEMON HUNTER of the HUMAN species.

Pov: FRISK

Frisk looks around with brown eyes, trying to peer into the shadows holding a very unsettling feeling, this however, proves to be ineffective. 'Well... Better get moving, I guess.' They got up, taking a deep breath and hissing through their teeth in pain; their ankle seemed swollen and very badly bruised. 

'Must have twisted it on the way down..'

Did they stop to rest? No, of course not. They remained determined, simply limping from a bed of gold flowers.. They looked innocent, but felt... Wrong.. There's no use exploring now, however, as Frisk was set on continuing forward. They slowly made their way through what seemed to be a large doorway, only to end up in another room, similar to the last, except this time, there seemed to be a talking flower. This, of course was no ordinary flower, no, it was a demon. Monsters aren't real here, but demons are.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the FLOWER!"

This of course is a blatant lie from the plant like demon, but Frisk didn't give a response, instead the hunter watched, waiting for the 'flower's next move.

"You must be new to the Hell, aren't ya! Well, don't worry, if you were from above your world is still there! You're not there anymore!" The flower gave a grin, watching as Frisk held out a stick with a cautionary stance. "..... Heheh. Well, I bet you're so confused! And by the weapon.. You've just started fighting demons! Your parents were training you, weren't they! Oh the looks on their faces when they found their poor child missing must have been priceless! Heheh.. I bet you're new to all of this..." An idea sparked in Flowey's eyes, and his grin only widened. "Hey kid! I know! As a demon myself I'll teach you about us! You need experience as a hunter, don't you? I'll show you something cool!"

The flower then created a mass of small, white orbs, causing Frisk to flinch and step back with a soft gasp, their fear and heart rate rising. "See that? That's your SOUL. We demons use these in things like bindings, contracts, and even things like power down here! And that, that's your LV. It stands for Love, and helps you become stronger! Down here, we give each other love through little white... Friendliness pellets!" Poor Frisk, being the naive child they were, actually fell for this, and relaxed, staring at the orbs. "I'm sure you want some, don't you," Flowey spoke again, "go on! Get the pellets!" He smiled, launching the orbs as Frisk did exactly what he instructed, before crying sharply in pain. At that moment, Frisk knew the true intentions of the demon.

"You IDIOT." Flowey grinned with a sickening expression, surrounding the injured human with white orbs, a sinister air filling the room. "I can't believe you fell for that! A free human soul.. Who'd pass up on that opportunity! You see kid, down here, it's kill, or BE killed. Now DIE." Frisk cried out as the orbs came closer to them, surrounding them in a ring of death until...? The orbs were gone, and all that was left was a very confused Flowey. "What? How did you- !?!?" The flower is knocked away by... Holy fire..? Frisk gripped their chest, breathing heavily in panic, only to be greeted with a rather motherly, and angelic figure.

"What a terrible creature... Taking advantage of such poor, innocent youth... Do not be afraid, my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." She sounded so gentle, and looked human, spare white feathered wings and a halo that seemed to lack its holy glow. Her skin was fair, and her hair hung around her shoulders in silver locks, brought out by a purple dress adorned with some ancient looking rune. "Come, my child, I shall take care of you now." Toriel held out her hand with a warm smile, red eyes giving a gentle glow in the dim light.

Frisk took her hand, smiling and hugging the angel close as a form of thanks.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

Nope. Just a head shake and shrug in response.

"That is okay, my child." She smiles, chuckling and beginning to walk as Frisk followed closely behind. "These are the ruins, my child, and this will be your new home. Down here there are some demons, if you get into a fight with them, strike up a friendly conversation until I can get there to intervene, okay?" 

Frisk nods with a small, affirmative huff in response.

"Good."

"Now, these ruins are also filled with a series of puzzles as well, and in order to progress through some of the rooms, you must solve the puzzles. For our first puzzle, you must flip the right switch to lower the spikes, okay?" Toriel looked down at the child, smiling at the response. "Good, my child, now please, flip the switch. I will be waiting over here." Frisk did as the angel said, flipping the switch. This earned a praise from the angel and a few more puzzles and guidance steps, including fighting a dummy and walking to the end of a room alone. The motherly figure even held Frisk's hand throughout a puzzle, deeming it too hard for the child.

There was a frog as well at some point, that was apparently called a Froggit, but the child struck up a conversation, and Toriel chased them off... Or more or less... Intimidated it. That Froggit left and was not seen again.

Soon enough Frisk was left as Toriel ran to do some errands, leaving the child with a phone that belonged to the fallen angel. Not three minutes later and Toriel called, warning of puzzles. This was helpful, of course, and after some attempts of consoling Whimsuns, well, she called again, asking if butterscotch or cinnamon was their preferred flavor. After receiving silence Toriel simply guessed butterscotch, but then called again to make sure cinnamon was okay at least. Of course cinnamon is okay. Why would cinnamon not be okay?

Pov: TORIEL

"What a sweet child... Hehee~ I'm so happy to have found such a precious little human... Though I wonder how they could have wandered here... Hm.. Perhaps it was a gift from heaven..." She looks up with a longing look, wings dropping some as grey tinted feathers brushed against the hardwood floors of her home. ".... Maybe... Maybe they're still looking out for me..." A soft, saddened smile reached her face before she remembered what she was doing and gasped. "Oh! I burnt the pie!" The angel quickly stopped using her holy fire to bake the pie, setting it on the counter to cool before disposing the baked(burnt) good later. "It got so lonely here... But now I won't be so alone... Perhaps I should- Oh!" She swiftly went to the phone, calling Frisk and warning the child about her forgetting to clean up and saving room in their pockets. After hanging up, the angel looks around the house and huffs, becoming determined to at least clean up inside the home and start a fire. It would make things easier for the child to adjust... And the house needed a good dusting.... Who even know how long it's been since a child has fallen...


	2. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update, some POV stuff, and Blooky! Yeah it's a bit of a filler. Shhh.

Pov: TORIEL

???: Knock knock.

Toriel: Who's there?

???: Who.

Toriel: .... Who, who?

???: Oh snap is this the Owl residence? I'm sorry, I'm at the wrong place!

Toriel: PFFT, Sans! That was indeed a good one, probably the best in a while.

Sans: Well I try, been in a slump but I thought you'd like it.

~~~  
Toriel smiled and chuckled to herself from within her side of the ruins door. "Oh I absolutely loved it, I'll have to remember to write it down!

"Heh, glad you found it... Rib ticklin'."

"Sans!" More laughter, followed by a snort.

"What? Am I working you to your bare bones with these puns?"

The fallen angel had to bend over and wrap her arms over her stomach to catch her breath, struggling to breathe. 

Pov: SANS

"Alright, alright, I'll throw you a bone and give you a break on the puns," Sans spoke from his side of the door, shuffling his feet in the snow. "So how've ya been? Sorry I haven't been by recently, but I have a lot of jobs to manage, ya know."

"Oh I've been great! Things couldn't be better than they're going right now, actually. I found a fa-- Quite an interesting artifact not too long ago!" 'Her voice sounded off... Is everything okay?' The skeleton started to wander in his thoughts, before being pulled to reality with a series of questions from the mysterious door lady.

"How are the jobs? Is everything okay in Snowdin? Have you and Papyrus been doing well?"

What a mom.... Heh... "Yeah everything has been grea-"

"SANS! THERE YOU ARE! STOP BOONDOGGLING AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Oh- Well speak of the devil. Papyrus and I have been great, though, and Snowdin is fine, why?"

"Oh... No reason, really..." 

Sans adjusted his jacket, starting to get ready for setting up yet another puzzle with Papyrus. "Oh.. Okay... Y'know I never did get your name..."

"That's good. It's better you don't know. You wouldn't like it."

"Ookaay? Well I'm going to head off now, I'll be sure to come back la-"

"Sans? Before you go I need to ask a favor of you." Why is the door lady being so weird today.....? "Uh sure, go ahead, I can stall a few minutes." Sans glanced around before leaning close to the door in order to hear better. 

....  
....  
....

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a rib bone in my eye. Don't know why you want me to keep an eye socket out for something that probably would never end up down here, but I suppose I can just add babysitting to my jobs list. Okay I really gotta run now, I'll be back later!"

With that the skeleton runs off, snow crunching beneath his steps and growing distant until they faded into nothingness.

 

Pov: FRISK.

Frisk has been having a blast in the ruins, especially when it came to flirting with the different demons that lurked around. It was fun! Especially when the Froggits blushed and when the Moldsmalls wiggled along... It was adorable. The GOLD was also a great bonus as well, heheh. Currently the young human was making their way down the only available path through the ruins until... Oh. What is this? A... Ghost? 

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(are they gone yet?)zzzzzzzzz" The ghost seems to be pretending to sleep by repeating 'z' over and over again.

Frisk tries to nudge the ghost, only to have it rise with a start and stream of tears leaking from it's eyes. 

"Oh no...... I'm sorry.... I was in the way wasn't I...." The ghost rose as a catchy tune filled the air. Unfortunately Frisk was too busy trying to dodge tears to catch fully onto the tune at first. The ghost appeared to be a bit larger than the small human, topping out at around four feet in height. This of course was slightly short on demon standards. The ghost also seemed to not have one mouth, but instead two totally separate mouths, the first one was a rather normal looking mouth pulled into a saddened look of depression while the second mouth seemed to be lined with small, razor sharp teeth that ran between his eyes. The ghost had a very light misty grey color to him, and was mostly see through. 

After the first wave of tears, Frisk attempted to flirt, only to get told he would "only weigh them down" and a message saying 'Sorry, really not feeling up to it right now.' Frisk then began cheering, which helped, and led them to repeat the process for a small while. 

The seemingly shy ghost had a small smile now, and wasn't as tearful as he was just moments ago. "Heh.... I wanna show you something..." The ghost started crying again, causing Frisk to flinch, but instead of crying onto the human, the ghost cried upwards.

"I call it Dapperblook.... Do you like it...?" The ghost had made a little top hat out of his tears, and was eagerly awaiting a response. 

Frisk nodded in response, grinning and giggling at the little hat and act done by the ghost. The hat was adorable, and they really couldn't help but love the little hat.

"Heh...... Thanks...." The ghost gave a tiny smile, and his second mouth even seemed to be smiling as it moved from curling to the left to curling towards the right. Despite the teeth and odd mouth, it was still rather cute. The battle ended as well, and the ghost remained hovering above the ground by a few feet. "I usually come to the ruins because there's no one around.... But today I met someone nice....." Soon after, Napstablook disappeared, and left an open path for Frisk. Frisk smiled and hummed softly, continuing on their way.

'What a nice ghost.'


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally gets a home, or do they?

POV: Frisk

Frisk has been having a very good time in the ruins. The Froggits and Whimsums and other monsters were very nice, actually, and one monster made Frisk laugh quite a bit with their name. Loox, family name Eyewalker. Who knew a monster could coincidentally have a reference to the name of a Star Wars character?

Eventually, however, the human's journey through the ruins had to come to an end, and that was when they bumped into none other than the fallen angel herself.

"Oh! Hello, my child, I didn't know you would get here so soon! I guess you were impatient, I'm sorry I took so long." Toriel smiled as she approached Frisk, pulling the child into a soft hug. Frisk smiled and giggled, signing a response out and soon going on to tell the angel about their grand adventure as Toriel guided them through the last parts of the ruins. 

"Oh my, it sounds like you had quite the adventure! Surely you must be tired, my child, but that is okay." She stopped, smiling as she kneeled to match Frisk's height and gestured to what seemed to be a small home. "This is my home, my child. Here we will stay together forever... Oh I'm so excited! We can go bug hunting, and I can teach you new things every day, and we can eat snail pies and we can be happy together forever!" Toriel's feathered wings fluttered some with excitement, silvery white feathers tipped with grey giving off a soft ruffling sound before settling down. 

Frisk smiled happily at the angel's excitement, and nodded in agreement, signing out how they liked the idea very much and how they were looking forward to staying in the new home.

"I will be inside my child, please come in when you feel ready, but don't track any dirt in, okay?" 

Frisk gave a nod, and Toriel smiled with a soft giggle before making her way inside. Frisk took a moment to save at a shining little star that filled them with DETERMINATION before heading inside, greeted by warmth and the smell of a Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. Toriel was standing a few feet from the doorway, having waited for Frisk.

"Welcome home, my child." The angel beams and giggles, taking Frisk's hand gently in her own. "This is where you will be staying, and don't worry about getting bored! You will have plenty to do in the ruins, and I have already planned a learning curriculum just for you! Normally we would have snail pies for dinner, but because tonight is a special occasion, I held back on the snails. You'll like the snail pie, don't worry!" Frisk's face had scrunched up at the thought of eating snails while Toriel spoke, causing the angel to worry some before giggling at the sight.

"This is your room, my child." Toriel had stopped in the hallway, letting Frisk stand beside her. Frisk stared at the door, before gasping slightly at the feeling of Toriel gently ruffling their short brown hair. Frisk's heart hurt from how motherly the angel was being, and had to swallow a small lump in their throat before catching onto Toriel's sudden shock.

"Oh..? Do I smell the pie burning? I'm so sorry my child but I cannot afford to burn another pie!" The angel dashed down the hall, feathers ruffling as she ran to the kitchen. Frisk giggled at the sight, before heading into the room. 

The room was perfect, spare the dusty toys they didn't have much interest in. The bed was soft, and the room wasn't to small, or too big and empty. It was just right, and very cozy and warm feeling. It brought the child comfort as they explored the room. At one point they even slipped on a pair of kids dress up heels that were a bit large on them and awkwardly walked around the room, posing and pretending they were famous. Eventually the child grew bored of the room, though, and decided to explore the rest of the hall, finding a mirror at the end of the long corridor, mysterious sausage looking plants, a room under renovations and locked away, and..... Toriel's room. Being the curious child they were, they decided to head into the room.

Toriel's room was dimmer than Frisk's, and had a bed fit for a queen. There was a cactus, which was only the most tsundere of plants, a joke book with an awful pun circled in red ink, and a small chair with the name of Chariel. Frisk explored the room for a while, and found another book that informed them that the strange plants in the hall were actually water sausages and.... Oh how scandalous.... It's Toriel's sock drawer. It's scandalous. Frisk couldn't help but look through the socks, and then look at their own worn out pair of socks only to find holes in the fabric of their heels and toes. The human looks to make sure nobody is watching, and quickly swaps a pair of fuzzy socks from the drawer with their own worn out socks, and slips their shoes back on to hide the evidence. Frisk then left the room and fled to their own room before Toriel could catch onto the heist, kicks off their shoes, and dives to hide under the covers like a secret agent that never existed. 

What a perfect plan. 

Unfortunately, that 'perfect plan' caused the child to be buried in warm soft blankets and pillows, and the comfort of the bed sent the child a ticket for a one way train ride to sleepy time junction.

POV: Toriel

The pie wasn't burnt, thank heavens. The angel sighed in relief, silently thanking God that her pie didn't burn like the last one did, and set the large baked good to cool on the stove top. Why did she even have a stove? Not even Toriel knows why she has one when she almost always uses her holy to avoid messes while cooking. With a satisfied sigh the angel went to check on Frisk, only to find them tucked in bed and asleep. "Hehee.... The poor child must've been worn out.... I'll leave them to rest..." Toriel whispers to heself before heading to the den and starting a fire in the fireplace so she could sit by the fire and read for a while. 

About an hour passed before Toriel got up and stretched with a yawn, setting her now finished-for-the-millionth-time book down on the arm of the chair and going to check on the pie. The butterscotch cinnamon pie had cooled, and Toriel deemed it to be good enough for the child to eat. She cut a piece of the pie and put it on a plate, heading to Frisk's room only to find the child still asleep. 'I'll just leave it here for them...' The angel sighs and silently tiptoes across the room, setting the pie on the floor and taking a moment to watch Frisk sleep. The child looked so peaceful in their sleep, and they looked like they were having pleasant dreams. This caused Toriel to smile and eventually leave the room once again, and return to the den and select a new book to read.

POV: Frisk

It was hours before Frisk woke up with a startled gasp and hand clutched to their chest. Frisk looked around in panic before remembering where they were, and calmed down, reminding themselves it was all just a dream. That..... That thing wasn't real.

'EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL DIE. YOU AREN'T THE ONE IN CONTROL. I AM.'

The words rang in Frisk's head as the lingering effects of the dream turned nightmare wore off, and soon Frisk was alert enough to notice there was a slice of pie on the floor.

'..... Toriel must have left it for me..' Frisk smiled, getting out of bed, slipping their shoes on, and walking over to the pie. They took a few bites and melted at the taste, but they didn't have much of an appetite, so they saved the rest for later. After stretching for a moment and letting out another yawn, Frisk left the room. They didn't want to stay anymore. Not after what that dream was telling them... 'Were they even a dream..? Were they something else...?' Frisk thought to themselves as they walked to the den where they heard a crackle of fire and occasional turn of a page accompanied by soft humming.

Toriel was in her chair with a pair of wire framed reading glasses, reading a book about snails. The human approached the angelic figure, and tugged on their dress lightly, catching the attention of the angel. With a deep breath, Frisk gathered their nerves and began to sign.

 

"Home? Don't be silly! This is your home, my child."

Frisk pointed to the ceiling, motioning that they wanted to go back to the surface world known as Earth. They didn't want to stay in Hell.

"Oh my child, you're curious about my book? Well then, I guess I'll tell you a fact," Toriel pretended not to understand what Frisk had signed, and startled rambling about snails. This earned another tug for attention from Frisk and a repeat of the question of how to get home.

 

"...... Go back to bed, my child. It is late and I must do something." Toriel's voice had dropped, and the look on her face grew cold as she sighed and closed her book, getting up and leaving to go downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels and heartbreak next chapter. :)
> 
> Oh. Also. The Loox Eyewalker thing. That's canon. =w= 100% Canon. If you don't believe me look for it in the game or watch the Dan and Phil playthrough because they point it out.


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels, Flowey being a jerk, and... Is this how it ends for Frisk? Is this how they die?

POV: Toriel

"I can't let the child leave.... I.... I can't have them suffer the same fate as the others... He..... It.... Would kill them..... N-no..... I must destroy the door once and for all." Toriel was hurriedly walking through an old, dark corridor, trying to fight back tears and a tight feeling in her chest. The angel stops part way, taking a break to try and collect herself, only to feel a tug on her dress.

She knew who pulled her dress. "Go back upstairs, my child. I must do this for your own good. Go." Toriel continued down the hall, wings rustling behind her softly with each step.

POV: Frisk

'What did I do? What is she doing? I messed up... Oh nonono I messed up bad...' 

Frisk pursued the angel with worry on their face, grabbing the angel's attention every time she took a break. This hallway was really really long.

 

Frisk signed with a flurry of gestures and small noises of distress, genuinely freaking out over Toriel. Finally she stopped with a sigh, looking down at the child with a solemn look, their red eyes heavy with regrets and fears and deep emotions eating away at her.

"This is the exit to the Ruins. A one way door separating this place from the outside door. I'm going to destroy it. I've seen this happen all too many times. They fall. They leave. They die. I can't let that happen to you. I can't loose you."

Frisk's signing was shaky as they sniffled and fought tears and anger that was boiling inside them.

'Kill her. Get her out of your way. She's just a pathetic hag. Wait. What?'

"....... Fine. I will let you leave, but only if you can prove yourself. Fight me or run!" It was too late for Frisk to think about what just popped into their mind, as Toriel had decided to start a fight. Frisk tried to sign something, but the fallen holy figure refused to pay attention, and sent a barrage of fireballs at the child. Frisk yelped as they felt one of the fiery orbs singe their sweater as it passed by. It seems talking won't work, but Frisk was too determined to get out.

'Just kill her! This is bor- NO! Come on Frisk why are you thinking of this?? This doesn't even sound like you!' The thoughts threw Frisk off and landed them with a nice burn on their arm, Toriel looking extremely guilty over what she had just done. 

"................"

Frisk still refused to fight. They didn't even dare raise a hand at the angel, though they knew that naturally they were stronger than the fallen holy spirit. Frisk continued to show mercy, however, and absolutely refused to fight. They only continued to get injured because of this, thanks to Toriel's fire attacks being rather difficult to dodge. 

".........."

Frisk was on their last legs, burns covering them as they continued to try and dodge and absolutely refuse to attacks. Their breath was ragged and they were shaking from pain and exhaustion. Toriel couldn't handle this, and decided to stop with the attacks before they ended up killing the child. The attacks were now being guided to purposefully avoid the injured child, and they knew they were finally getting somewhere with the angel. 

"......."

"..."

".... You.... You have proven that you are stubborn.. And won't stop unless I let you pass... I.... I'm sorry, my child.. I see now. Keeping you caged up would be wrong.. You need to see the world and learn and grow... That is okay.... My child... You can pass through..." Toriel's voice was cracking up and tears were streaming from her red eyes. She sniffled and wiped the tears with a sleeve, forcing a small smile for the child's sake, as she could see they were on the verge of tears as well. Both the human and the angel were sharing something in common, and that was the gripping, wrenching feeling of heartbreak.

Though Frisk was weak and on the verge of passing out, they still stood their ground, looking up at Toriel with tears in their eyes. Toriel knelt down, scooping Frisk up in their arms and sobbed, shaking and releasing great sobs that could only come from a mother loosing their child. Frisk sobbed too, and tightly gripped onto the angel as they buried their face in her dress. Toriel wrapped her wings around Frisk almost like a protective cover, wrapping the child in a world of soft feathers that smelled like butterscotch cinnamon pie, and were softer than even the finest pillows in the world. Toriel gently patted Frisk on the back, trying to calm them down and comfort them, and trying to stop both the child's and their own sobbing as well. 

After what felt like a good forty five minutes of crying, both the human and the angel had gone silent, silently sniffling and shaking. Toriel let go of the human finally and walked to exit the room, looking back at Frisk with a soft, sad smile before disappearing into the hall. Frisk sniffled and wiped the tears out of their puffy eyes and snot from their now runny nose, getting tears and snot into their sweater sleeve. That can be cleaned later. They soon got up and looked to the large door, before pushing it open, being greeted with yet even more hallway and..... Him.

That stupid flower, with his smug, shark toothed grin and complete condescending look. Frisk was filled with rage at the sight of the plant, and have a low huff as they walked over to the plant, glaring at the small demon.

"Well don't you look like you had fun. You spared that hag, and now look, you're free to go! I COULD kill you," the flower's smirk darkened to a sinister grin, a glint in his eyes causing Frisk to shudder. "But I'd rather watch you suffer! Besides, my best friend will be taking care of you soon enough~"

Frisk gave a look of worry, thoughts about their dream rising back into their head.... There was so much dust and blood... Everything was grey.... And then there was them... That.... That thing... Unknowingly, Frisk had started to shake.

"Look at you! You're shaking like a leaf! How pathetic!" Flowey laughs, drooping some as he gasped for breath. Only now Frisk took time to really study the features of the other. The flower was small, only about a foot and a half tall, and it's petals were yellow, with dark markings in the middle that looked like deep brown spines painted onto each of the six petals. Running down the back side of the flower's stem, small thorns ran down the thin green stalk. His leaves had small tears at the end that looked almost like claws, though they were obviously useless. 

"Soon enough our plan will come perfectly into place, and it will all be thanks to you!" The flower cackles, before disappearing, leaving Frisk confused and panicked. They felt something dark prickle up their spine, and ran. They ran until they found the end of the Ruins, and shoved open the massive doors only to be greeted by snow. The first thing they did was try to call Toriel, only to get no response, which worried them. 'What if he killed her...? Or his friend...???' Frisk shivered both from the thought, and the chill of the snow now biting away at them. Huh. Hell isn't supposed to be cold..? Why is it... Is Hell frozen over? Pfft. No. That's silly. 

Frisk looked around, noticing a camera. They poked at the device a bit and stuck their tongue out at the lens, causing a series of ridiculous faces followed by laughter at the warped expression in the glass lens. Eventually Frisk decided to get moving, having become a shivering bundle as they walked along the snowy paths. This place was... Definitely more creepy than the Ruins, and very, very quiet. Too quiet... Until it snapped. Frisk wasn't watching where they were going, and they stepped on a large stick, the snap echoing through the trees. Frisk hurried their pace, getting the feeling something was watching them, until they froze.

Footsteps were following them. Footsteps and... They looked over their shoulder and immediately regretted the decision to look as they were greeted by a short, but terrifying silhouette. They snapped back around and pretended not to see whatever it was, and tried to walk, but their feet refused to move. 

"Hey. Don't know how to greet a friend? Come on, shake my hand."

Oh god... Was this how they died???

POV: Toriel

The angel had fled, and had to have a good cry as she locked herself in her house and broke down into sobs in her bed. After about an hour or so, the angel no longer had tears to weep, and sat up, silvery wings tipped with grey hanging limply from her back as if she had lost all hope. "...... There's no use crying over it.... They will be okay...." She sniffles, kicking off her sandal like shoes and heading to her sock drawer for something warm... Like her fuzzy socks that were colored with a soft lavender color.

"Hm? I could have sworn they were- !!!"

Toriel growled, eyeing a pair of old, worn, kid sized socks.

"They stole my socks," she sighs. "At least they left their socks in return.... Hehe...." She gave a small smile and set the socks back into the drawer. Toriel couldn't even stay mad at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here's a small milestone of five chapters! So I've been working hard to keep my updates frequent, but this next one might come a little late! 'But why Muntague? You write so fast what's wrong! OAO' No need to worry, cuties! I'm only taking a little longer because I will be making art to the series! (unfortunately I cannot human so Toriel probably won't come until the near end of the series, and maybe Mettaton Ex, because I have big plans for him. Alphys may take a while as well because once again I cannot human.) With the next update, however, I bring the promise of a skeleton! Which one? Oh you'll know when you see him... =w= Anyways, please enjoy, and please leave Kudos or bookmark the series if you liked it! comments and suggestions are always loved as well, thank you all for looking into this! OwO


	5. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is pun trash. Meet the skeledemons, everyone!

"Hey. Don't know how to greet a friend? Come on, shake my hand."

Frisk was shaking, but it wasn't like the could do anything to resist the silhouette before them... Not with that awful feeling and... Were those horns and a tail they saw??? Very hesitantly, Frisk shook the hand of the figure, only to hear the infamous sound of a whoopee cushion and deep, rumbling laughter in response.

"Hah! The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Works every time." The figure had to bend over some in laughter, ruining his shadowed disguise and revealing his form.

"The name's Sans, how ya doin' kid?" 

Frisk couldn't help but stare with wide eyes, looking up at what seemed to be some sort of skeletal demon in front of them. Now that they looked at Sans, he didn't seem all that intimidating- or at least the pink fuzzy slippers with sharp, bony claws sticking out of them didn't seem too bad. They trailed up from the other's feet, staring at the shins and.. Oh. Backwards legs covered partially by black basketball shorts decorated with large, white stripes, and a long, thin bony tail tipped with a sharp, hooked triangle.

"Hey kid. My face is up here, come on, I'm not that much of a freak," the 'skeledemon' chuckled, open mouthed, toothy grin widening some as he motioned up with a clawed hand.

Frisk signed in a flurry of hand motions as they felt their cheeks flush with an embarrassed shade of red.

"Whoa kid, calm down. Ya don't need to worry 'bout it." The skeleton chuckled deeply and gave the human a lazy look, his tail slowly swaying from one side to the other. Upon looking at the skeleton's face, Frisk noticed that the demon had sharp teeth, big, half lidded eye sockets with pools of black dotted with white eye lights, a hint to what could have been the remains of a muzzle, and slight horns that curved from the sides of his head, along with a small point coming from the center of the bony skull structure.

In ASL culture, if you can see it, you can comment on that. Remember that. (It's true, I should know. UwU)

"Geez kid, I knew I needed to loose a few pounds but you're really DRAGON that message out." Sans chuckled as Frisk gave a rather unattractive snort in response to the pun. "Alright kid, come on. We can go right through this gate. My brother made it to keep you humans out, but he made the bars too big." The skeledemon motioned to the gate, before starting to walk. Frisk followed behind, humming some catchy tune that seemed to fit the skeledemon's personality. 

"........"

As Frisk followed Sans, they noticed that he was probably much older than he was letting on, or had seen a lot of things. The look in his eyes seemed to show that he was wise, and had seen a lot of things. This caused a chill to run up the child's back at the thought, and Sans looked down, noticing their small shake. "Wow kid, ya cold or somethin-" The skeleton stiffened up, before looking to a conveniently shaped lamp.

"Quick kid, hide behind the lamp." Sans nudged Frisk with his tail, pushing them toward the lamp. Frisk decided it would be better to not question it, and ran to hide. They were scared and had no idea what was coming next.

After a few moments of dead silence, the crunch of snow could be heard... Heavy, snow crushing footsteps. Frisk peeked from behind their safety lamp, only to find what seemed to be another skeledemon, except this one was much taller and thinner.... And had longer horns that curved around and made his already somewhat long, muzzled face seem longer than it really was. They also seemed to have thinner eyes, lacking little lights in them, and.... They had.... Eyebrows? No. Nono those are obviously some sort of magic thing.

"GREETINGS, BROTHER."

Oh sweet merciful lord he's LOUD... And.. Wait. That thing is Sans' brother?!? It was so much taller- and looked nothing like Sans!

"Sup Pap." The shorter skeledemon replied calmly, perma-grin plastered to his face. 

"You're lazing around as usual that's what! Stop boondoggling and get back to work!"

"Don't you mean BONEdoggling, and don't worry, I've gotten a ton of work done.... A skele-ton." The shorter skeleton snickered, and Frisk couldn't help but give the tiniest of giggles as well. Papyrus, as Frisk had learned from the skeleton's self glorifying rants seemed to hate Sans' puns with a fiery burning passion, and eventually gave up on lecturing the shorter demon and stormed off grumbling about needing to fix some puzzles in case a human came by. The taller skeleton's tail seemed to be twitching with frustration as well, and instead of being tipped with a spaded end like Sans' tail, Papyrus seemed to have small spikes running along his spine and tail. They weren't particularly sharp or intimidating, though. 

Once the skeledemon left, Frisk reappeared from behind the lamp, their hands signing with a flurry of hand signals and their face clearly displaying shock and confusion.   
Frisk made a small noise as well, distressed by this fact, which only resulted in a chuckle from Sans, and a clawed, bony hand ruffling the kid's hair. 

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya. Ain't he just the coolest guy around?" Sans huffed happily, glancing around before leaning close to Frisk, his smile dropping ever so slightly. "Hey- uh... Paps has been real down lately... And it would really make his day if he saw a human.... Think you could play along a bit longer?" His eye lights dimmed with uncertainty and even some worry as Frisk took their time thinking about this, before nodding with a little affirmative huff. 

"Great, thanks, kid. I'll be sure to keep an eye socket out for ya." With that Sans winked before walking off and out of sight, leaving Frisk alone once again in the snowy forests of Snowdin.

After a moment.... Frisk bursted out with laughter and even fell into the snow, wrapping their arms over their stomach and gasping for air. Why was Frisk laughing? No reason, really, besides the fact that now not only were they trapped in Hell- literally frozen over, for that fact- but now apparently they had agreed to entertain a rather tall and childish skeledemon with his fantasies of being popular and capturing humans and becoming a member of the "Royal Guard." That's worth a good laugh, right? Of course it is.... Until a voice sounded from the air... With a deathly whisper... Almost childlike... And innocent.. Yet masking something far, far more sinister.

"Frisk...... You know you can end this..... Kill them...... Turn them to the dust from whence they came...... They deserve it......" The voice soon disappeared as quickly as it came, not without a horrifying giggle. But.... Why did it evoke so much fear into the small human.... Maybe because it sounded so innocent...? Or even... So much like their own little laugh they ever so rarely allowed to be heard...

It doesn't matter. Frisk scrambled up from the snow and dusted the cold white powder off their clothes before it became ice water and left in a hurry, gripping their stick tightly in their hand as they ran.

"Hey! You!" SNAP. NONONO. Frisk froze at the voice, turning only to realize the sound came from.... Some bird... Oh hey..! They reminded them of something from that game with all the little creatures! Pokemans.... Pikachus....? Eh, who knows what it was called, but he looked like that one really cool ice bird! Frisk couldn't help but smile at this as they tried to approach the bird, only to be faced with white magical attacks. With a gasp, Frisk frantically dodged the attacks from the rather angry bird, before finding an opening and cracking a joke. Oh man did they feel proud of that joke. 

"I've already heard that one before!" Snowdrake seemed.... Less than amused with this and attacked again.... Though Frisk was laughing at their own joke. How DARE a human laugh like that! "Hey! What are YOU laughing at!" Frisk realized their flaw with this and their laughter immediately stopped as another barrage of icy attacks came after them, and then Snowdrake finally cracked a pun of his own. "Hey, human......" The bird somehow grinned, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes. "It was ICE... Snrk.... Meeting you...." Snowdrake seemed satisfied with this, and Frisk seemed to laugh too, causing Snowdrake to swell up with pride. "See dad?! Laughs! I told you so!" Whoa there. That got real deep, real fast. Frisk awkwardly signed an excuse to leave and Snowdrake understood, though really the bird more or less just sensed the unease in the child's soul and decided to respect that and their need for space, awkwardly bird walking away through the snow and back into the woods. With that, Frisk soon continued back on their way, now rather happy and even humming slightly as they walked through the winter wonderland known as Snowdin.

 

"........ Soon enough...... Soon enough...."

"Do you really think it's going to work this time?"

"Of course I know you idiot! Just keep following them okay? It's not even that hard! Look at them... Grinning like there's no tomorrow.... Once I get that soul of theirs.... We'll both be happy and whole again.... Soon...."

"Yeesh.... Okay.... Whatever you say............ Boy does this give me the creeps...."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! I'll g-go now! And I'll be sure to watch their e-every move!"

".............. Wuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who's back! Sorry I haven't been posting! I've been going through some rough times between classes and family and old baggage and a new apartment manager that is being a jerk but I'm okay! Somewhat. Enough to post another chapter at least! And this Sans is an old Sans I did on my laptop before it busted, but I will be editing the designs when I can until I get it to be juuuust perfect, so consider this the Sans design V.1!
> 
> http://pre10.deviantart.net/7f02/th/pre/i/2016/072/5/6/demontale_sans_by_literature_4_all-d9uyyyi.png  
> ^ Skeledemon. This is a skeledemon.
> 
> I'm not entirely too sure when I'll post another chapter but I will try to not disappear for another whole month like that, and if anything I might just make a collection of one shots in between chapters.
> 
> P.S)Because I am a bit of a grammar freak, I made Sans' speech in proper grammar, but I did lean a bit on Papyrus' speech. I'm just weird that way, I guess. *shrug*
> 
> Oh, and I will be working on a few other AU's as well, possibly, so keep a lookout on those, and fanfics (i have a few started out but not yet posted), and even self insert one shots! (Maybe smut, maybe fluff, who knows ~w~) Hope you enjoy it you lovely little nerds! <3


End file.
